A Picture Tells a Thousand Words
by squish13
Summary: Greg tells Steven a story about his mother. More momswap BlueGreg. :D


**A/N:**

 **I actually did a livestream while writing this one. In fact, as I'm typing these author's notes, it's still on. I really hope you enjoy. People loved the last BlueGreg piece so much, and honestly, so did I. I definitely wanna write that YellowGreg though. It's one of my guilty pleasures. As always R &R. Enjoy! Word Count (1,186)**

* * *

They had decided long ago that the storage unit Greg kept had needed cleaning. Only now, however, did they actually do anything about it. Not only was Steven's dad here but also his mother's pearl. The boy didn't know much about his mother, and the more he realized the Crystal Gems were keeping from him, the more frustrating it became. They wouldn't let his dad or BP talk about her.

"Sigh."

"Did you just say 'sigh', Stu-ball?" Greg asked, poking his head around from behind his van.

"I believe he did." Blue Pearl responded before Steven could.

They didn't have to talk about him literally behind his back. He slid further into the storage unit, his messy brown hair falling into his eyes as he looked through. There wasn't really much to look at, bongos, books, but something in particular did manage to snag those blue eyes of his. The frame was worn down, but as the young teenager approached, he came face to face with the visage of a gem. She was a regal being, seeming almost ethereal. " _Mom._ " He whispered, taking hold of the portrait.

Outside the storage unit, Greg flipped through the pages of an old comic while Blue Pearl carried more items to their _sell_ bin.

"Dad, Blue!"

"Steven!" They both shouted, dropping whatever they were previously carrying to run to his aid.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." He assured them as his rear came sticking out from the entrance he had cleared previously.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked, leaning over as his son scooted his way out.

"Yeah, I just," He pulled the portrait out, eliciting gasps from his two observers. "Found something."

Greg placed a hand on his son's shoulder, unable to find words to speak as a tear streaked his sunburnt cheek.

"You really had this in your storage unit all these years?" Blue Pearl spoke, looking directly at the single father.

"Hey, I didn't even know if we still had this!"

"When was this even made?" Steven asked, holding the portrait close to his gem as he looked over his shoulder to his father.

"Oh, I had still barely known anything about your mother back then." Greg noted, casting a wistful smile as he recalled the early days of their relationship.

Pulling a beach chair up and sitting back, Steven looked up at his father expectantly.

Greg shared a glance with Blue Pearl before letting out a defeated sigh. "Alright, Stu-ball. I'd tell you to pull up a seat, but it seems you already got me beat there… ahem. Right."

* * *

"But don't you think it's just a little weird that we decorate ourselves with gemstones and stuff?" A much more youthful Greg said, gesturing all over his body.

The Diamond continued staring through the window of the little jewelry outlet with her head cocked to the side. "Not particularly. It's not as if your kind possesses the technology to bring life to the inorganic, and a living gem would… well, I doubt it would go well for your people."

Greg opened his mouth to speak, taking in a deep breath as he thought about all rogue AI flicks he had seen over the years, but she had a point. He released the breath he had held in for far too long, which brought something to mind. "By the way, how long did you say you could hold this form again?"

"My Diamond can hold this form far longer than any _ordinary_ gem."

Blue raised a hand and her pearl silenced. She approached Greg, barely taller than a quartz in this current form, tracing her fingers across his jawline. "Don't worry about that, Gregory. When we're out of town, I'll change back. For your sake." She punctuated by taking his lips with her own.

"Awoo! So, your girlfriend is real after all!" A familiar voice cut from down the boardwalk.

"Can't you see I'm having a moment!" The young man yelled back, unamused by his friend's _amazing_ sense of humor.

"Gregory, who's this?" Blue asked, keeping hold of her human's arm in a possessive display.

He looked up at the gem as she clung to him, staring daggers at this new human. "Oh, Blue, Pearl, meet Vidalia." He said, gesturing to the blonde as a bubble of bright pink popped in front of her mouth.

"Sup." She greeted, offering a hand to the gems.

Blue's eyes switched focus between this strange new human and hers, unsure what to make of the gesture.

"Wow. Social." Vidalia commented, retracting her hand.

"Sorry, Vi," Greg said, scratching the back of his head. "They're uh… not exactly from… here?"

With a quick glance up and down and a raise of her brows, the blonde let out a short hum. "Definitely explains the getup. Still… not that bad." She said, beginning to circle them. "Say, you wouldn't mind modelling for me, huh?"

Blue tilted her head, looking down at this new human like some strange, undiscovered creature. " _Modelling,_ what for?"

The pop of another pink bubble caused the Diamond to recoil back. "Painting." Vidalia explained matter of factly.

Upon the word, Blue's face lit up in a way anyone that wasn't a Diamond had rarely had the honor to see. "I would love to."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Greg shouted, making his way between to part the two. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, looking between them.

"You did volunteer yourself rather suddenly, My Diamond. Who knows what this human's true intentions could be."

"Um, hey!" Vidalia cut in. "You do know this _human_ is standing right here!"

"I assure you two, this is what I want." Blue said, placing her hands on both Greg and her pearl's shoulders. "So then," she started, looking to Vidalia with a warm smile. "When shall we begin?"

"I got free time tomorrow." She shrugged.

"Tomorrow it is then."

"Cool. I'll meet you at my place. And Greg," She spit her gum out into a wrapper and placed it in his hand before heading off, casting a peace sign on her way off.

Greg looked over his shoulder to Blue Diamond, standing over him. "Are you sure you'll be able to hold this form through tomorrow?" He asked, letting the used gum fall out of his hand and onto the boardwalk.

"Don't worry, Gregory." She said, taking his hands in hers. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

"Yeah… Even a Diamond's powers have limits."

"Your friend really took it in stride." Blue Pearl added.

Greg chuckled, thinking about what a near-disaster that was. "Yeah, she really did." He let out a sigh, taking the portrait from his son. "Blue was her favorite muse."

"So, does Vidalia still have old paintings of Mom, then?" Steven inquired.

Greg carefully placed the portrait in the back of his van before giving a shrug. "I don't really know. I mean, it's been so long."

"But there's a chance."

"Yeah, I guess." Greg said, not really paying as much attention to the conversation as he became lost to the painting. _I know it's what you wanted, but that doesn't make it hurt any less._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sure you're gonna want more. I know it.**

 **Anyways, reviews, favorites. Maybe tune in next time I do a writing livestream. Interesting stuff there.**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D**


End file.
